


Easy sweeps of sky

by Sneakend



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Hot Springs & Onsen, Implied Relationships, Minor Character Death, Missions, Origami, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakend/pseuds/Sneakend
Summary: Hidan's bad at both apologies and feelings but through Jashin all things are possible (or so he hopes).
Relationships: Hidan/Konan (Naruto)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nibbler747](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbler747/gifts).



> This is my fic for Akatsuki Gift Exchange. My giftee was nibbler747 and they asked for Hidan/Konan, I hope you like it!

It's not common for all the members of the Akatsuki to gather physically in the same place and thus whenever Konan returns to their base she looks forward to some peace and quiet, a chance to recover from the strain of her most recent mission. Often she's lucky enough to have the whole place to herself.

However, this time is different. Upon entering she can already sense that there are others present. Not that it requires a lot of deductive skills since someone's dragged mud across the floor and Hidan's ridiculous scythe is leaning on the wall, fresh blood still clinging to its many blades. She makes a disapproving face even though there's no one to witness it.

Kakuzu sits in the corner of the next room, counting his money in plain view. She’s not sure if it’s because he trusts her to mind her own business or because he simply doesn’t view her as a threat to his precious property. He shoots a glance towards her and grunts something that may be a greeting. She nods her head slightly, already scanning for the man's partner when her gaze falls on the table. 

Before leaving for her mission she'd been practicing on some new origami, painstakingly folding them with her hands. She'd even considered gifting them to Nagato if they turned out the way she visioned, not that he had much time for frivolous things like gifts or reminders of their past, too focused on managing his masterplan.

Now, however, it looks like the decision’s been taken out of her hands. The only thing that remains of her project are crumpled papers, some torn in places, some even looking suspiciously soggy. She has an idea about the culprit but turns an accusing stare towards Kakuzu since he's the only other person around.

He pretends to ignore her for a while before putting down his stack of cash and letting out an irritated sigh. "I wouldn't touch your things, it was that idiot partner of mine."

 _Not that you saw it fit to stop him_ , she thinks bitterly. "Obviously. And where is he?"

"Who knows, I'm not his guardian," he says.

"Maybe you should be," she hisses through her teeth.

She doesn't usually get angry, at least not enough for it to show outwardly but there's something about Hidan that puts her - and others too, she's witnessed - on the edge. He's loud and selfish, difficult to comprehend. He seems to put no thought into how his actions will affect others, or even himself. If he wasn't practically immortal he'd have died years ago, Konan is sure of that. Either by an enemy's blade, or an ally's. She's come close to cutting him into pieces herself more than once.

Kakuzu gives her a long, appraising look. "He's probably hiding."

"Since when does he care what others think?" she asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

"He doesn't."

"But?"

"You're an exception." He shrugs.

"Why?" she asks, realizing her one-word questions are potentially making her sound like a child, but then, who doesn't sound like a child to a 90-year-old?

"I hope you don't expect me to actually understand his reasoning. I doubt even that god of his does."

"Fine. Tell him I have his weapon when he's ready to talk," she says and strides out of the room, grabbing the handle of Hidan's weapon and dragging it along as she exits the room without a backward glance.

* * *

She's hardly made it ten steps by the time she starts regretting her impulsivity. Maybe she should've taken the high road and acted unaffected, there's the possibility that Hidan's messing with her stuff only to get a rise out of her, she's seen him do it with others often enough. 

Regardless, now it'd be embarrassing to just let the whole thing go, even though she can feel her anger fizzle down to mild annoyance. It's not like anything irreplaceable has been destroyed, it's more about the invasion of privacy, what little she has of it nowadays. But its scarcity makes it all the more precious, not that Hidan would understand that. He's someone who flagrantly displays even the things most would keep private, things no one wants to see.

Konan runs a painted nail across the blade of the weapon in her hands, scratching off some dried blood and watching the rusty flakes float towards the floor slowly like dust motes. For someone whose life depends on it, Hidan sure treats his weapon negligently. But maybe it's different when you're immortal, she surmises, feeling the urge to clean the whole thing thoroughly and wipe away the new blood caked on old blood caked on unidentified dirt. _Is he trying to give people tetanus with this_ , Konan wonders as a faint scuffle from the door makes her raise her head. Hidan's standing there, half in the shadow, looking uncharacteristically sheepish.

She stares at him, refusing to say the first word. She taps her nail against the blade, impatient.

"Kakuzu said you took my weapon," he starts.

She tilts her head and raises an eyebrow, unimpressed that he's decided to state the obvious instead of leading with an apology.

He scratches the back of his head. "Can I… have it back?"

"No," she says.

He stares at her wide-eyed as if he hadn't expected her to refuse. "Why the fuck not?"

She gives him a stern look - this is something she's always found unfathomable about Hidan, the way he's unable to express himself without expletives. She isn't exactly a stranger to crude language and violence, she's witnessed war and fought to survive her whole life but Hidan's constant stream of swears still makes her feel like he deserves a good scolding.

"Apologise," she tells him. If he does, she'll consider it an apology for swearing at her as well, not that he needs to know that.

"It was just paper," he complains.

"Oh? This is just metal," she says, letting the scythe fall to the floor with a clang. Hidan makes a move towards it but she places a foot on top of the handle. "Don't even think about it."

He hesitates but draws back. "I'm fucking sorry, alright?"

"Ask nicely," she commands.

"Really?" he stares at her, open-mouthed.

She nods.

"Fine. May my humble self receive your forgiveness, my lady?"

"Hmm," she pretends to think about his request, "only if you promise to never touch anything of mine again."

"I fu-" he starts but catches himself, "I promise."

"That wasn't so difficult, was it?" she asks even though Hidan's face tells a different story.

"Can I have it back now?" He gestures towards his weapon lying on the floor.

She takes a step away from it but as Hidan bends down to pick it up she places a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up with a flinch. "You should take better care of it."

He mumbles something incoherent in reply, probably to avoid saying anything she could identify as rude, and slinks away, letting his scythe scratch the ceiling in protest on his way out.

* * *

She leaves for another mission without encountering either Hidan or Kakuzu again and assumes that they're avoiding her on purpose. Nevertheless, she soon forgets about the whole encounter, at least until the next time she returns to the base and finds an anonymous jar sitting on her bed. She glances furtively around, anticipating a trap or at least a prank but finds nothing that hints at danger.

She opens the jar and peeks inside, only to find it filled with fragrant tea leaves. The smell that drifts towards her has a hint of vanilla, in addition to something spicy. It takes her less than a week to finish the entire jar - though only after she's offered some to Deidara. It never pays to be too careful, after all.

* * *

More little gifts keep appearing - a box of sweets wrapped in a furoshiki with a butterfly pattern and sheets of origami paper with a strange metallic sheen, among others - and it doesn't take Konan long to solve the mystery of her benefactor. The things only appear in places Hidan's been to right before her. Plus he's never been even moderately sneaky for a ninja.

Konan holds up the latest gift - a whole, ripe pomegranate - and ponders on the reason behind it. It has to be a gesture of apology, she's not exactly surprised Hidan who's clumsy with words would try to convey himself through actions. Yet he could've let the whole thing go as she had tried to do. This routine of gift-giving implies either real regret or at least desire for her approval, she just can't figure out why.

There's no doubt these gifts come from a dubious source, from Hidan and Kakuzu's targets or Hidan's sacrifices, quite possibly looted from dead bodies, only hurriedly wiped clean of blood and worse things. And still, somehow, the thought of Hidan doing that for her makes her heart flutter excitedly, like a freshly hatched butterfly testing its wings. _How mysterious_ , she thinks, cradling the pomegranate. Perhaps she's lived too long for others rather than herself, that even the smallest gentle gesture can make her flush when it's addressed solely to her.

"You're supposed to peel that underwater," Deidara announces, peeking over her shoulder.

"I've never had one before," she says.

"Let me show you," he holds out his hand and Konan surrenders the fruit over, cringing lightly as Deidara's hand-tongue gives its skin a long lick.

Deidara sets out in search of a bowl and Konan chastises herself for forgetting about his peculiar hands. She sends out a little prayer that there won't be any drool on the fruit once he's done.

"Never eaten one, huh," Sasori materializes next to her in his typical eerie way. His physical presence seems to lack something essential, probably because of what he's done to himself. "He's almost as easy to fool as Hidan," he says, giving her a pointed look when he mentions Hidan's name.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She's not about to deny she's lied to get Deidara to do some manual labor for her but she's not sure what Sasori's trying to imply about Hidan. Perhaps he just wants to gloat about his spying skills even though it doesn’t exactly take a spy to surveil Hidan.

He stares at her with his lifeless, unblinking eyes. "Nothing at all."

"I don't know why he keeps bringing me this stuff," she says, feeling defensive.

"I don't really care," he says.

It’s impossible to tell with his blank face but Konan wouldn’t be surprised if he was lying. Whenever there’s new gossip, Sasori seems to come out of the woodwork. 

“Well, thank him for me if you see him,” she says, fully expecting Sasori to dismiss her request.

However, he gives her a jerky nod. “I just might, if only to see his face.”

He turns around and goes after Deidara. Konan blinks slowly after him, an empty feeling in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the list of things nobody expected me to ever update

When she next meets Hidan face to face, Konan hasn't expected it to be for a joint mission. She's gotten used to a certain amount of independence and isn't eager to babysit someone younger than her, no matter how many gifts she's received from them. Unfortunately, there's no other choice, Kakuzu being off on his own. And she isn't reckless enough to think it might be a good idea to send Hidan out alone. Better to go along now and minimize the destruction than to be sent for damage control afterwards.

As Nagato explains their objective, she tries to keep her face from showing her displeasure. She's determined to face this like a professional, regardless of how awkward it will be. Once she's ready, she meets Hidan outside and gives him a cool once over.

"Hidan." She inclines her head towards him.

"Hey," he answers and, after a slight pause, adds, "what's up?"

"We've been given a mission."

He stares at her suspiciously. "Us? You and me?"

"Yes. You'd know this already if you'd deigned to attend the meeting with the leader," she says, disapproving.

"Ah, usually Kakuzu takes care of that," he says nonchalantly.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all. We better hurry," she says, ready to set off.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll just have to follow me to find out," she informs him over her shoulder, already on the move.

* * *

They travel fast, Hidan keeping up with her easily and miraculously staying quiet. Konan can appreciate the gesture, she knows it's not his usual style, having heard about his antics second hand from Kakuzu. She has expected much more whining and cursing.

"We'll rest for ten minutes," she says after several hours and sits down under the shade of a tree.

"Finally!" Hidan slumps down next to her, arms crossed behind his head. "So what's the plan?"

They may as well use the break productively and go through it, she decides. "We must eliminate a city official."

Hidan brightens up. "Let's make the fucker meet Jashin."

"Absolutely not, he has to disappear. We aren't to leave any evidence behind."

"There won't be any once I'm done with him." Hidan smirks at her.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Ever seen me do my ritual?"

"Are you forgetting who recruited you?" Konan asks.

"Not fucking likely."

Konan frowns at him. "Isn't blood always involved?"

"Well, maybe some," Hidan says dismissively.

"Then no," Konan tells him again.

"What the hell? I need a sacrifice!" Hidan splutters in indignation, half rising from his earlier relaxed position.

Konan tilts her head to the side curiously. "Or what?"

"Or what?" Hidan barks. "Or bad shit will happen. Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"If it's that important to you," Konan concedes.

She can't say she fully understands Hidan or his powers, she doubts even Nagato does, but she can see he's uncharacteristically serious about the issue. She's smart enough to not start a fight when she's not convinced she has all the facts.

"Not just me but Jashin," Hidan says, "not that that heathen Kakuzu ever gives a crap about that."

"I don't understand it, but I can appreciate how important it is to you," Konan assures him.

Hidan looks at her in disbelief. "You can?"

"You're still not sacrificing our target."

"Then wh—" Hidan starts only to be cut off by Konan getting back to her feet.

"Break's over." She takes off and Hidan has no choice but to follow.

* * *

Their target isn't hard to locate. They make it to the village just before sunset and only have to lay in wait for ten minutes before he traipses home confidently, painfully oblivious to the fate that's about to befall him.

Hidan moves to go after him when Konan holds up a hand to stop him.

"Wait," she whispers, "there's someone with him."

Hidan shrugs. "So what? Two against two, they've got no chance."

Konan gives him a pointed look and moves soundlessly closer until she's got the perfect vantage point inside the house. The man's companion is a small girl, she can't be older than six. For a moment, Konan regrets that they'll have to involve a child even if it's just by making her lose her father. However, that worry evaporates quickly when the man backhands the girl hard enough to send her stumbling backwards.

Maybe it's her own miserable childhood, but she doesn't like to see children treated like this. Her whole life is filled with violence, has been as long as she can remember, yet it fills her with rage to see innocents involved in it. She doesn't usually question the leader's orders, but it occurs to her he's never asked her to harm a child. Have the others been asked to, she wonders. Did Nagato know she'd want to dispatch this man without delay when she saw how he treated his lessers?

Well, in the end, it doesn't really change anything. Except she'll enjoy the job more than she normally would. Perhaps she'll involve Hidan in the process as well. Not because she needs help, but she _is_ a little curious about his ritual. And it's bound to make this petty man piss himself. She nods to herself, then returns to Hidan's side.

"We'll wait till they're both asleep and then take him alive. Do not wake the child," she warns him.

Hidan lets out a quiet whine. "I hate waiting."

* * *

They drag the man out into the night and he comes with them with surprisingly little protest. Not that he'd be capable of the kind of resistance that'd have a chance against the two of them. Konan gags him — more tightly than strictly necessary — so that he won't be able to alert any outsiders. He's in decent shape for a commoner and Konan has to run him ragged for an hour before he collapses, begging incomprehensibly through the cloth in his mouth. They've crossed the border to the Wind country a while back and Konan decides it's as good a place as any.

"We'll do it here," she says, staring at Hidan over their target's kneeling form.

"We'll do what?" he asks, his voice flat.

"Your sacrifice?"

"There's nobody around," Hidan says, gesturing around the desert landscape, "unless you want to volunteer?"

There's a half a smile about to break into her face and Konan quickly schools her features back into cool indifference. "I've changed my mind about our target. We're far enough, the sand will bury any evidence."

Hidan shoots her a bright grin, visible even in the pale moonlight. "Now we're talking!"

"Do you need him awake for this?" Konan toes the man's unmoving body, trying to determine if he's really passed out or simply faking it.

"Hell yeah."

She cuts the gag away and aims a sharp kick to his kidneys. "Wake up, worm."

"Wha—“ he groans, trying to roll away from her in the sand, "what's happening?"

"You're going to hell, shit head," Hidan announces, stepping closer.

The man's eyes widen in terror. "You can't do this! People will come after me!"

"We do not care," Konan tells him.

The man raises his pathetic face towards her. "Hey, hey, you're a lady, have some mercy."

"I will cut off what's between your legs if you don't shut your mouth," Konan says and kicks sand in his face for good measure.

"Konan!" Hidan exclaims. "Why did they pair me up with Kakuzu instead of you?"

Konan doesn't grace him with an answer, simply extends a hand to point at the man. "He's all yours."

Hidan takes a step closer to the man cowering on the ground, then shoots a look at Konan. "You gonna watch?"

"Yes." Having spent some time with Hidan, she's grown more than a little curious about him, but Hidan doesn't need to know that. "I must make sure he's dead."

"You don't trust me?" Hidan pouts. He's _such_ a dramatic person.

"I trust myself more."

"Fair enough," Hidan says and drops to a crouch in front of their target. "Hey, gimme some blood."

The man tries to crawl away even though he must know there's no escape and that no rescue will be forthcoming. It'll take at least a day for anyone to even start missing him. Hidan laughs and the sound carries well in the barren landscape but Konan isn't worried. She'd know if anyone else was within hearing distance.

Hidan stalks after the man in a languid manner that reminds Konan of a cat. He's so sure of his victory he can take his time with the kill, and maybe that is part of the fun for him. He holds out his scythe and lazily drops it on the man so that the blades penetrate through his back where it lands. It doesn't do any serious damage, Hidan's dropped it from too low a height, but the man lets out a pathetic yelp regardless.

Hidan pulls the weapon back to himself and swipes a few drops of blood on his finger. He then makes eye contact with Konan while dipping the blood coated finger into his mouth and sucking it slowly. Konan tilts her head to the side, considering. She's not sure what kind of reaction Hidan is expecting from her, but it feels like their target is not the only one he's playing with.

As she watches, his skin turns black. Were it not for his hair and the white markings on his skin he'd be invisible in the darkness. Neither of them pays attention to the man on the ground, who seems to think his prayers have been answered. He stumbles to his feet and starts running. Hidan doesn't avert his eyes from Konan's as he stabs himself through the thigh, a smile playing on his lips as if the action brings him pleasure rather than pain. In the distance, the man makes a confused sound and falls to the ground with a thump.

Instinctively, Konan wants to protest the inefficiency of this yet she can't come up with a good reason. They aren't in a hurry, not really, and she doesn't care about this man's suffering one bit. So she keeps quiet and watches Hidan play some more.

When he finally strikes the death blow, he does it silently. Although he doesn't react with sound, his eyes become unfocused and the blissed-out expression on his face tells Konan he isn't aware of her presence at that moment. Blood drips down from his wounds, there's enough of it to form a pool that'll probably be sucked in by the sand eventually. However, right now it gleams dark in the moonlight and she has to fight the urge to dip her hand in it. She doesn't know where that desire emerges from, isn't too eager to examine it closely, but there is something about Hidan that perplexes her and makes her want to understand.

She's no stranger to pain but she's never welcomed it. Hidan lives his life by it. What must it be like, to get pleasure out of suffering? She'd like to know.

She doesn't have to walk far to find their target unresponsive on the ground. It takes but a second to ensure he's gone from the world. They'll dispose of the body soon enough and there may or may not be parts of the mission that Konan will leave out of her report. Perhaps Hidan is a bad influence but as long as she acknowledges that she's sure that she'll be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

It doesn't take long before Konan is once again standing in front of Nagato.

He sighs. "This is a mission I need Hidan on. He has inside knowledge that could prove useful."

"I understand." Konan nods.

"I am not sure who to send with him. Kakuzu won't be back for another few days but not everyone is capable of handling Hidan."

"I'll go," she says without hesitation.

"Truly? You volunteer?" He sounds surprised.

"There were no problems last time."

"It's just unexpected," he comments, and knowing him, he's already trying to figure out her motivations.

"I'm trying to make your life easier," she says with a frown. What's wrong with wanting to do her job properly?

"Fine," Nagato lets the subject drop, at least for now. "I'll inform you of the details."

* * *

"Konan!" Hidan exclaims when he notices her. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I hope it's a pleasant surprise," she says.

"Fuck yeah, I've something to give you, found it on our previous mission and had to hide it from Kakuzu or he'd have taken it from me, greedy old bastard." He hands her something tiny wrapped in silk paper.

She takes it eagerly. If she's being honest with herself she's been slightly worried that the gift-giving had come to an end after their previous joint mission. She's not greedy for material possessions but the gesture still brightens her day more than she cares to admit.

Peculiar as it is, she feels the urge to get _him_ something on her next mission. She wonders what he'd enjoy and realizes how little she knows about Hidan. Does he have a favorite food or special interests? Does he care about things beyond his god and Akatsuki? She'll have to find an opportunity to learn more about him.

She unwraps the gift, taking out the strange golden spiral she finds inside. The sunlight glints off it and she can't deny it's beautiful — whatever it is. "You got this for me?"

"Well, technically I didn't pay for it," Hidan admits, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Thank you," she says, unsure whether it'd be impolite to admit she's not certain what she's been given. She decides to play it safe and change the subject. "There's another mission."

"Kakuzu isn't back yet."

"It's for you and me again."

Hidan brightens up at that. "No Kakuzu? Let's go!"

"You may not like it when you hear the specifics," Konan says, almost regretting she's about to ruin his good mood, "it's in Hot Water."

"What? That place is a shit hole!"

"But you're the most familiar with it."

"I guess," Hidan sighs audibly. "It's gonna suck though."

"We'll make the most of it," she says in an attempt to cheer him up.

He narrows his eyes. "Konan, are you planning something naughty?"

"I'm only planning on following the leader's plan."

"Sure, sure," he says. At least he's smiling again.

"You will have to be in disguise," she points out.

The people of his home region may be opposed to war but they will no doubt remember the individual who'd slaughtered so many of their own. And pacifists or not, the welcome wouldn't be warm.

"Huh, guess you're right. We'll figure something out."

* * *

Most missions didn't provide one with many opportunities for relaxation so setting up in a guest house is already a luxury. Usually, there was little time for sleep and even that was more often than not taken outdoors. Say what you will — and Hidan had a lot to say — about prioritizing tourism over everything, the room she's been allocated is tidier and cozier than any she's seen. And the customer service leaves nothing to be desired.

Her request for a cliffside room has been taken into consideration and Hidan has no trouble climbing in through the balcony.

He gives the room a quick once over. "Fancy place."

"It is quite nice," she agrees though she's aware his comment hasn't been meant as a compliment.

As expected, he scoffs, "waste of money."

She chooses not to point out how much he sounds like Kakuzu. "Perhaps, we may as well enjoy it while we can."

Hidan seems to consider it. "Kakuzu _would_ hate this."

As if that's enough reason to give in and indulge in some luxury.

"It's not like we are using our own money."

"Konan, I love the way you think."

That seems to settle it. Hidan sits down on a cushion, dropping his scythe on the floor. The way its blades scratch against the tatami makes Konan cringe. That's bound to raise some questions, hopefully nothing that can't be solved by some extra cash. She finishes the tea she's been nursing, places the empty cup on the table, and stands up.

As she shrugs off her robe Hidan gives her a sharp look. "What are you doing?"

"There's an onsen."

"Well this is a fucking surprise, I didn't take you for a hedonist."

"Is it wrong to enjoy oneself once in a while?" Konan asks, raising an eyebrow.

Hidan shrugs. "Guess not."

"I confess the proprietress mentioned our target enjoys a bath here occasionally." She'd been able to fish out that bit of information easily enough.

"So it's business and pleasure in one?"

"If we get lucky," she says with a slight smile.

"I should come along," Hidan says, his gaze rowing over her body as she continues undressing, "you might need back up."

"To the women's bath?"

"You did say I'd need a disguise."

* * *

Hidan makes it to the water first, rushing in like an over-enthusiastic child and splashing the other customers with droplets of water, gaining more than a few disapproving glares. He's used henge to transform himself into a woman so at least the ire comes from his lack of manners rather than him invading an all-female space. He sinks into the water and turns around to face Konan as she descends into the pool more carefully.

"Nice," he leers at her.

"First time seeing a naked woman?" Konan asks.

"Nah, just never cared to look before."

"Is it against your religion?" She realizes this may be the perfect time to find out more about him.

"Not really, most bitches just aren't worth it."

"You shouldn't call women that," she scolds.

"Huh?"

"It's degrading," Konan says without bothering to clarify further.

Hidan isn't as dumb as he pretends to be and she's certain he can figure out why she's opposed to some of his vocabulary.

"Oh, right. It's not just for women, Kakuzu's a bitch too," Hidan says with an exaggerated wave of his hand, "and definitely not worth looking at!"

Konan's starting to think the conversation isn't going to lead anywhere constructive.

"Let's get a fancy dinner after this," Hidan suggests with a dreamy expression.

"I hear this place specializes in vegetarian cuisine," Konan tells him. Personally, she's quite excited to try it out.

Hidan on the other hand makes a disgusted face. "You're shitting me, right? I fucking hate that crap."

The older lady sitting close by shoots Hidan a stern look.

Hidan flips her off. "The fuck you staring at? Never heard a woman curse before? Bitch."

It's not that Konan cares greatly for the opinions of strangers, but Hidan's behavior is drawing unnecessary attention to them. It'd be bad enough in a normal situation but here the chances of someone recognizing him are higher, even with his haphazard disguise on. She prays that the women in the bath are only commoners, preferably tourists from beyond the borders of Hot Water. She offers the woman a placating smile behind Hidan's back.

Hidan doesn't seem to share her worries though. "You know I could maybe stand eating grass if we were actually on vacation and I could look forward to something else but this bath's gonna be the highlight of this trip, isn't it?"

"What better could there be?" Konan wonders out loud, she thinks the bath is plenty perfect, can feel months of stress just melting away.

"I dunno, maybe fucking? Or am I the only one in Ak—“ Hidan cuts off, seeming to realize that mentioning their organization's name might not be the best idea in such a public place. "In our family that cares about that?"

Konan submerges half of her face in the water to suppress the giggle that escapes her.

Hidan narrows his eyes at her. "Are you... laughing?"

She shakes her head, head still underwater almost up to her nose. She doesn't get many reasons to laugh nowadays but sometimes when she thinks about Hidan she notices a smile creeping to her face. He's unlike anyone she knows, crass, yes, but never boring. And then he says things like this, calling them a family! A group of murderers and freaks that aren't welcome anywhere. It'd be sad because maybe there's a hint of truth to the statement — do any of them have anyone that misses them outside the organization? — but she can't help picturing a more domestic scene with Kakuzu in an apron, preparing dinner for the children squabbling over something petty.

When she has herself more under control she lifts her head out of the water, wiping her chin with her hand. "You aren't the only one who cares about it."

Hidan looks at her curiously. "Oh?"

Usually, she'd consider gossiping to be below her but right then she's feeling relaxed like she hasn't in ages. "The way Deidara looks at Sasori, it's almost disturbing."

Hidan barks out a loud laugh. "You're fucking sick!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" One can never be sure with Hidan.

"Hell yes!" he confirms. "What about you?"

"Me?" She blinks at him.

"You know what I mean."

"It's not... exactly high on my list of priorities," she says, and honestly, she can't recall the last time she even seriously thought about the subject. Their lives are hectic with so many other concerns, the time for interpersonal relationships is nigh nonexistent.

"Guess I see what you mean, leader runs you ragged," Hidan says with a nod.

She doesn't want to speak ill of Nagato but it's true he trusts her with many of the more sensitive missions. It doesn't leave her much time for herself, naturally. "We all have our duties."

She wonders if Hidan's found time for sex amid his missions and religious fanaticism and realizes that she's actually interested in the answer. It's not often that she shares her personal feelings with anyone other than Nagato. It's safest to keep the others at arm's length. Yet Hidan seems to have the ability to worm his way through her defenses.

Hidan eyes her seriously, uncharacteristically quiet. It's a bit strange to see him in the form of a woman but he's still unquestionably _him_ , sharp eyes and silver hair, his Jashin pendant dangling between his breasts.

"You checking out my tits?" Hidan asks, pushing his chest out for better visibility.

"Your pendant," Konan says, "it's different."

"Oh, yeah. I made it look like this, some people might recognize the symbol." Hidan shrugs.

It surprises her that he's thought of such detail on his own. "Is that allowed?"

"Guess I'll pray for forgiveness later." He doesn't seem particularly worried about it.

They fall into silence, and Konan closes her eyes, focusing on the feel of hot water against her skin. She doesn't think she could bring herself to share Hidan's hatred for this place, would actually enjoy returning someday with more time. Hidan pokes her in the side with his elbow, demanding her attention.

"Look! It's her, Momo," Hidan hisses, nodding towards the new arrival, a woman with long auburn hair.

Konan does her best to squint through the steam rising from the water. "You're certain?"

"Why the fuck do you think I was sent along?"

"Alright," she says. He's the one who's seen — and fought — her before and she trusts him to recognize her even without her clothes and signature weapons.

The woman doesn't pay them any mind, situating herself on the opposite side of the pool.

"Once she leaves, I will follow her to see where she goes. With any luck she has a room here," Konan says in a low voice, her head turned away from their target.

"What about me?" Hidan asks.

"You stay here until you're sure she's long gone and then go wait in our room," she instructs him, "and do not even think about following us."

"Why do I always gotta do the boring part?" he whines.

"You can have fun once we've got her cornered," Konan promises.

"Fine, but you better make it up to me," he grumbles.

She gives him a calculating look, refusing to promise anything when she's not sure what he'd consider adequate compensation for having to suffer through an extra half hour in an onsen.

They stay quiet, even Hidan avoiding attention now that there's a known enemy so close. Konan's prepared herself for a long wait but their target gets up after mere twenty minutes have passed. Either she's sensitive to heat or they should've hidden Hidan's distinctive hair under a towel. Regardless, it's too late now. Konan stands up, ready to follow to the dressing room. She throws a stern look over her shoulder on her way out and tells Hidan, "stay".

Whether he hears her or not is anyone's guess. His eyes are glued to her bare ass but she can't find it in herself to scold him. He might as well get something out of this trip.

**Author's Note:**

> "My Cocoon tightens — Colors teaze —   
> I’m feeling for the Air —   
> A dim capacity for Wings  
> Demeans the Dress I wear — 
> 
> A power of Butterfly must be —   
> The Aptitude to fly  
> Meadows of Majesty concedes  
> And easy Sweeps of Sky — 
> 
> So I must baffle at the Hint  
> And cipher at the Sign  
> And make much blunder, if at last  
> I take the clue divine"  
> - _From the Chrysalis, Emily Dickinson_


End file.
